bye, Asuma
by b3by
Summary: temari shika. gue ga prcaya bsa nulis pke bhasa bgini.. dulu crita ini prnah gw post tpi gw apus, soalny spasiny acak2 an.. hidupp temashika!


_**nyahaha.. fic Temari-shika yg gw bikin pol-polan.. pol aj sgini ya? gmana jelekny? R&R pliss..

* * *

**_**, Asuma..**

Gelap malam menutupi Konoha. Bintang-bintang bersinar di langit, Menatap desa para ninja itu dengan lembutnya sinar mereka.

Beberapa jendela masih bersinar. Salah satunya jendela di rumah keluarga Nara, yang sedikit terpisah dari rumah keluarga lain. Dekat dengan hutan keluarga mereka.

Jendela yang masih bersinar itu ada di lantai dua. Di dalamnya Shikamaru Nara membalas tatapan bintang-bintang itu. Melamunkan keberhasilanya membalas dendam gurunya, Asuma Sarutobi ke Hidan.

Di dalam kamarnya, sebungkus rokok terakhir milik Asuma tergeletak di meja. Dia mengambilnya dari jenazah Asuma tadi. Besok pemakaman Asuma. dia tak tahu, dapatkah dia menatap jenazah itu untuk terakhir kalinya?

Shikamaru sadar, dia belum siap—takkan siap untuk kehilangan Asuma. Asuma baginya lebih dari sekedar ketua kelompok. Asuma adalah gurunya, sahabatnya, ayahnya, saudaranya, temanya, _rival_nya.

Pembalasan dendamnya ke Hidan tidak membawa kembali Asuma. Dari awal Shikamaru sudah sadar, tapi dia merasa harus melakukanya. Paling tidak dia tahu, Asuma puas dengan kematian Hidan..

Tapi dirinya tidak. Yang Shikamaru butuhkan bukan kematian Hidan, tapi kembalinya Asuma. Asuma yang kembali menemaninya main Shogi, Asuma yang bisa membaca pikiranya yang sedang galau..

"Haah.." Shikamaru menghela nafas. Pikiranya akan kahilangan Asuma tak juga hilang. Makin lama makin menyiksa. Wajah Asuma di saat terakhirnya masih membekas jelas diingatanya. saat-saat dia menyalakan rokok terakhir Asuma..

'Srak!'

Shikamaru menoleh waspada ke hutan keluarganya. Dia yakin, seseorang ada di

sana. Tapi siapa? Ayahnya sedang dalam misi untuk waktu yang lama. Yang mungkin hanya satu, penyusup. Tadi dia terlalu disibukkan oleh pikiranya, saat ini penyusup itu mungkin sudah terlalu dekat.

"Akatsuki lagi kah?" gumam Shikamaru sambil mengenakan seragam Jonin dan tas perlatanya tanpa melepaskan pandanganya ke hutan. Dia harus memastikanya sendiri.

Belum sempat Shikamaru melompat keluar dari jendelanya, sebuah angin lembut mendorongnya mundur.

"jangan turun, biar aku yang naik" sebuah suara berkata lembut.

Shikamaru menengok ke bawah jendelanya. Disana, Temari berdiri sambil memegang kipasnya yang besar. Sekarang dia tahu dari mana angin yang meniupnya tadi dan penyusup yang di carinya.

Temari melompat naik, Shikamaru mundur dari jendela, membiarkanya masuk.

"sedang apa kesini?"

"aku baru mendengar kabar tentang Asuma. Aku.."

belum sempat Temari mengatakan maksud kedatanganya, tangan Shikamaru menggapai bahunya. Merengkuh Temari ke pelukanya.

ingin rasanya tersenyum ke Temari yang sudah datang jauh dari Suna untuk menengoknya dan bilang, 'kau tak perlu repot-repot datang'. Tapi dia tau, orang pertama yang ingin dia lihat saat ini ada di depanya.

Temari membalas pelukan Shikamaru, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "aku mungkin tak tau seberapa berharga Asuma bagimu. Tapi aku tau kau pasti kehilangan dia".

Perlahan, Shikamaru melepas pelukanya, dan duduk di lantai tatami. memberi isyarat ke Temari untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Temari pun menyusulnya.

"kau mau membicarakanya atau kita hanya perlu duduk di sini?" tanya Temari lembut.

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya, menatap garis-garis tatami kamarnya.

"sulit ku katakan. Aku belum menyadari kehilangan dia. Rasanya aneh.. aku masih berharap dia tiba-tiba muncul disini dan mengajakku main shogi seperti biasa.."

Temari hanya diam, mendengarkan.

"dulu pernah. Saat kami selesai menjalankan misi sulit yang membuatnya terluka sangat parah dan mengharuskanya istirahat di rumah sakit. dia datang dengan balutan perban dan mengajakku main.. dia..kabur dari rumah sakit. Di malam yang sama seperti malam ini".

Bahu Shikamaru bergetar. Menahan isakan tangisanya. Tak ada air mata. Bukan karna malu untuk menangis di depan Temari, tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk tak lagi menangisi Asuma.

Temari tak berhenti menatap Shikamaru. Menggapai tangan besar Shikamaru dan menggenggamnya.

"rasanya di dadaku ada..sebuah.." Shikamaru tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

"lubang besar hitam yang menganga.. makin lama kamin besar, itu kah maksudmu?"

Temari mengatakan tepat seperti yang Shikamaru rasakan. Shikamaru mengangkat kepala, menatapnya.

"aku juga kehilangan ayahku beberapa tahun yang lalu, ingat?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. ayah Temari, Kazekage sebelum Gaara..

"Shikamaru, kehilangan memang bukan kenangan yang bisa dilewati tanpa tangisan. Mereka yang hilang bukan untuk di lupakan. Tapi juga bukan di ikat dalam hati kita.."

"tapi Asuma selalu disini.. akan tetap disini.." Shikamaru menggenggam dadanya dengan tangan yang tak digenggam Temari.

Temari menggapai tangan yang mencengkram dada Shikamaru itu. Lalu menyatukan kedua tangan Shikamaru dengan genggamanya.

"bukan keberadaan mereka yang harus kita simpan di hati. Tapi mimpi mereka, harapan mereka, yang di teruskan pada kita.. itulah tekad api, kan?" Temari menatap lurus ke mata Shikamaru. Shikamaru membuang muka.

"tapi tetap saja.."

"ingatlah, Asuma selalu melihatmu. Dia di sana," Temari menatap atap diatas kepala mereka, "yang dia inginkan bukan melihat tangisan atau kesedihanmu. Dia ingin melihatmu kembali berjuang. Kembali tersenyum dan tertawa"

"aku sudah tak lagi menangis.."

"ya, kau masih menangis. Bahkan aku bisa mendengarnya.. hatimu menjerit keras"

Temari menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Shikamaru. Getaran bahu Shikamaru berhenti. Rasanya sentuhan kepala Temari di bahunya menyebarkan kehangatan yang nyaman.

"kurasa.. kau benar, Temari.."

Shikamaru melepas tanganya dari genggaman Temari dan memeluk Temari lagi erat-erat.

"Aku.. lelah.." Temari menguap Dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

"Tidurlah..".

* * *

Temari terlelap di tempat tidur Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru kembali menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Kali ini dengan lebih riang. Dia takkan bersedih tentang kehilangan Asuma. Apa yang harus disedihkan dari meninggalnya Shinobi dalam misinya? Shikamaru bangga pada Asuma. Apa lagi dia tahu, dia masih punya warisan penting yang di katakan Asuma terakhir kali.

Shikamaru menatap Temari. Dia berjalan ke arah Temari yang terlelap.

"Temari, aishiteru.." bisik Shikamaru di telinga Temari. Lalu mencium dahi Temari dengan lembut.

Esoknya pemakaman. Shikamaru meminjamkan baju pemakaman Konoha milik ibunya ke Temari, dan berangkat bersama-sama ke tempat pemakaman.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Kiba dari punggung Akamaru.

"aku turut berduka cita. Aku mendengar kabarnya dari Kurenai-sensei pagi ini. Pasti sulit untukmu menerimnnya.."

Shikamaru tersenyum, "ya.. tadinya.. tapi aku akan berjuang meneruskan apa yang diinginkannya."

Pemakaman berjalan mulus. Shikamaru meletakkan bunganya di depan nisan Asuma. Tanganya merogoh kantong bajunya. Menyentuh sebungkus rokok.

Shikamaru meletakkanya di atas bunganya. Lalu mengambilnya lagi, hatinya ragu sesaat Temari menatapnya, lalu menyentuh bahu Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap Temari, Temari mengangguk.

Shikamaru menatap ke belakang. Shinobi-shinobi konoha terlihat suram dalam hitam baju pemakaman. Ino dan Chouji berdiri menatapnya. Di lihatnya Ino masih menangis, chouji memegang pundak Ino, Mencoba meredakan isakannya. Sementara bekas air mata masih jelas terlihat di pipinya sendiri. Kurenai-sensei terisak di bahu kakashi-sensei..

Dia menatap bungkus rokok di genggamanya. Segala kenanganya dengan Asuma seakan di putar kembali, Dalam warna yang sedikit memudar. Saat-saat pertama tim 10 berkumpul, misi yang pertama mereka jalankan, makan di Yakiniku Q stelah misi selesai, saat dia menjadi chuunin, saat Asuma mengucapkan selamat waktu dia naik tingkat ke jonin smentara Chouji dan Ino saat itu juga naik ke chuunin dengan memberi mereka anting-anting. Dan saat terakhirnya..

Dia mengambil sebatang rokok, dan meletakan bungkus rokok terakhir Asuma bersama bunga-bunga lainnya. Dan berjalan menuju kerumunan belakangnya.

"sampai jumpa, Asuma.." gumamnya sambil menyalakan rokok yang tadi di ambilnya. Asap rokok itu membumbung tinggi ke awan-awan di atas sana. "ini untukmu.."

uhuk..uhuk.. Shikamaru terbatuk. Tapi kembali menghisap rokok di tanganya dalam-dalam. Dibiarkanya tangan sebelahnya dalam pelukan Temari.

Air yang terasa asin mengalir ke mulutnya, " asap sial ini.. masuk ke mataku..lagi.."

* * *

AN: setting wktunya tuh kra2 sebelum pmakaman Asuma, tapi sesudah Hidan mati. Emang salah sih, tapi ideny bgini lah..klo' dliat dri crita, fokusny emang' rsa khilangn Shika-kun ke Asuma'. tpi gw niatny cma mw bkin 'adegan okeh' antra Shika-Temari.jadilah sperti inii..

R&R


End file.
